custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 8, 1997. This was a sequel to My Friend The Post Man. Plot BJ, Amy and Robert are waiting for Mr. Pizza, and their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, to arrive. On the way, Barney, BJ and the kids make cookies, bread and pizza for Mr. Pizza. Cast *Barney *BJ *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Keesha *Carlos *David *Jason *Tosha *Amy *Yoshi *Dora *Mateo *Mr. Pizza Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #We Just Can't Wait #I Just Can't Wait #Laugh with Me #Taking Turns #The Cookie Song #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #People Helping Other People #Clean Up, Do Our Share! #Walk Around the Block #Who's Inside It #Mail Song #Five Senses Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Mr. Knickerbocker #Being Together #The Clapping Song #Big and Little #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #People Helping Other People #Pumpernicklel Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: *Season 3 Opening Sequence *Hannah telling Keesha that her toy cars are great *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the second verse of "Let's Play Together" (And when he's call that's what we call) *Barney telling BJ and the kids that Mr. Pizza will be there soon after they mention the stuff they'll be waiting for (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney singing "Make the Bread" *Barney, BJ and the kids singing "Pumpernickle" *BJ arriving at the classroom (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney, BJ and the kids arriving at Barney's Bakery (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ and the kids singing "Mr. Knickerbocker" (After school they meet to play) *Robert singing "Taking Turns" (And sing with happy faces) *Barney showing BJ and the kids the Adventure Screen (Barney shows us lots of things) *BJ singing "Make the Dough" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" (ABC's & 123's) *Barney, BJ, Robert and Amy singing "You Can Count on Me!" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and the kids singing the third verse of "Let's Play Together" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney, BJ and the kids clapping their hands during "The Clapping Song" (whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging BJ, Amy, Yoshi and Dora during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) *Barney on tire-swing (from Season 3) with rainbow on it (If you just make believe him) *Season 3 Title Card saying "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun!" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *This was the only appearence of Mr. Pizza. *This was the last appearence of Dora. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Fun and Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this home video was silimar to the ones from 1996-1997 Season 3 home videos. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The same Chip and his voice were also used in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Yoshi was voiced by Patty Wirtz, which uses the 1995 BJ voice for him, and preformed by Adam Brown. Yoshi's costume was a costume version of the Yoshi's animation for Super Mario 64 DS. *Both this and "Barney's Party Celebration" mark the official last appearences of Amy (Becky Swonke) *This was the only time Amy, Robert and Keesha appear together. *Robert wore the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. *Chip wore the same clothes from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes from Camp WannaRunnaRound. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes from Going On A Bear Hunt. *Carlos wore the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Jason wore the same clothes from Fun and Games. *David wore the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes from Let's Show Respect!. *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes from Let's Go Places with Barney!. *Dora wore a different little long hair-style, a green t-shirt and black pants. *Mateo wore the same clothes from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. *Dora was played by Laura Prepon, the same actress who played Donna from "That 70's Show" (which was the one that I don't like that show). *Before the song, "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life and tells the kids about fun playing together. *After the song, "Let's Play Together", BJ arrives at the classroom. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1. *When BJ says "What are you guys doing?", the sound clip is taken from "Going on a Bear Hunt", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After BJ arrives with a special announcement about him, Amy and Robert getting a big surprise from their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, Robert and Amy arrive. *Another home video to take place at the Second Era sets, with the Season 3 Barney and BJ voices and costumes, the Season 2 Barney doll and the Season 3 Adventure Screen. *The Adventure Screen segment was later shown again in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", except it the Season 3 Adventure Screen was replaced with the Season 4-6 one. *The Barney's Bakery set was later used for the Season 4 episode "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *This was first time Chip has a pizza dough accident. *This is the first time Chip stucks. This time, after "Make the Dough", He throws the pizza dough in the air, and the pizza dough gets stuck in his head. And Then, Barney rushes over to him to help pull the pizza dough out of this head. *When Chip screams in a muffled voice while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, a lot muffled and mixed with Chip's 1997 voice. *When Chip contiunes screaming in a muffled voice while the pizza dough still is stuck in his head after Barney yells out "It's okay, Chip! I will help you get it out!", his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7, mixed with Chip's voice and a lot muffled. *When Chip yells Ouch! Ouch! while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, the sound clip is the first two SpongeBob's sound clips taken from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob is hit with two tennis rackets by the strangers), except it was mixed with Chip's 1997 voice, pitched up to +2 and a bit muffled. *After Chip gets the pizza dough stuck in his head, He tells Barney that his cheek is sore from getting stuck in the pizza dough. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage on Chip's hurt cheek to make it feel better. *At the end of the home video, the Barney doll has with the red valentine card on his right side. Release Date(s) *June 8, 1997 *January 5, 2001 "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Barney's Try and Try Again Preview #Barney's Sailing to Magical Island Preview 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff Preview #Bob The Builder VHS Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Barney Let's Go to the Zoo Preview #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob The Builder Episode: Travis' Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)